


After-Work Cuddles

by Mclovely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Film Crew AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Castiel gets done with work, he's just a tad tired





	After-Work Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so of course I just wrote in an AU I made. Whoops. Forgive me for this trash  
> P.s. I wrote this during a blackout (hurricane Irma) so any mistakes are mine  
> Oh, and this is apart but separate to a fic on my page

Castiel threaded his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling the brunette into a chaste kiss.

  
Sam hummed. "What's up, Cas?" He mumbled.

  
Cas placed his forehead against Sam's, "Nothing much."

  
"Why are you so cuddly," Sam asked, undoing Cas's tie.

  
Cas shrugged, "They filmed some lovey-dovey scenes today, I had to sit through and pretend I wasn't thinking about you."

  
Sam chuckled lifting up his boyfriend and moving over to the couch. He sat down, Cas sitting in his lap. "Aren't you sweet."

  
"Where were you today?"

  
"Dean made me take a break, how's the replacement?" Sam asked, playing with Cas's hair.

  
"Doesn't have a great ass, I'll tell you that," Cas hummed, leaning into Sam's touch.

  
"Ha, I'm sure. But how is he doing?" Sam says, placing a kiss to Cas's cheek.

  
"Sucks, had to do the cuddle scene at least four, five times cause he wasn't picking up audio."

  
"Should I stop by tomorrow?" Sam asked.

  
"Tomorrow they're doing the sex scenes and the temporary replacement isn't for it."

  
Sam reached for his phone, removing his hand from the other's, Cas whined at the loss of contact. He sent a quick text to Dean asking if he can show up tomorrow.  
"For the most part, it's just going to be me, Dean, sound, and two, maybe three, camera guys. Chuck's out of town for the next week and Dean wants to respect the actors as much as he can."

  
"What a sweetheart," Sam chuckled, reading Dean's text

  
D : _for the love of god yes, new guy sucks and wants to bail_  
S : _got it, I'll be there_  
D : _Thanks_  
S : _np_

  
Cas grabs Sam's phone and shoots Dean a text, "Look I'm tired, can we go cuddle in the bed?"

  
Sam hummed and picked up Cas, "Yes, we can definitely do that." He walks over to the bed, only stopping when Castiel pulls him into a kiss. He lays his boyfriend on the bed and places his phone on the night stand, and gets into bed. Cas nuzzles into Sam's shoulder, allowing Sam to grab his phone and read his texts.

  
Sam chuckles, as he reads what Cas sent.

  
S : _someone made their assistant tired so shut up and talk to me later, he wants cuddles and sleep_  
D : _dafuq? Sam u ok?_  
S : _Cas had my phone_  
D : _oh, tell him I'm sorry for making him run so much today. Didn't know I was pushing him so hard xp_  
S : _will do, I'm going to sleep now. Night, bro_  
D : _gn_


End file.
